Distance
by yuna taiyou
Summary: Dan akan kupastikan menjaga jarakku, mengatakan aku mencintaimu ketika kau tak mendengarkan. Sampai kapan kita bisa mempertahankannya? Sasuke, mencintai sahabat kecilnya sendiri yang pernah kusukai juga, Naruto. Tapi sekarang aku malah menyukai ketulusannya itu. SasukexHinata,edited. RnR please :)


**Distance**

**Naruto by **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story** by Yuna Taiyou

**Song** by Christina Perri ft Jason Mraz

_Dan akan kupastikan menjaga jarakku, mengatakan aku mencintaimu ketika kau tak mendengarkan. Sampai kapan kita bisa mempertahankannya?_

Sasuke x Hinata

_Enjoy reading minna san_

* * *

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan aku masih duduk di halte bis ini berjam-jam. _Sendirian._

Di sini, di halte bis yang terlupakan ini aku selalu merenung ketika banyak pertanyaan menghampiriku. Tapi jawaban itu tak kunjung jua kudapatkan. Ditemani headphone yang bertengger di telingaku dan kuputar lagu yang sama. Selalu lagu sama ketika aku mulai memasuki dunia fantasi yang berisi aku dan _dia_.

_Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love  
_

_Sigh._ Kutarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar ketika sesak mulai menumpuk di kerongkonganku. Rasanya seperti dicekik rantai kasat mata yang ingin sekali kulepaskan. Tapi setiap kucoba, setiap kali pula air mata itu ingin jatuh.

Aku tak mau, karena aku adalah _wanita tegar_.

_And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have_

Akhirnya sebuah bis datang. Bis yang datang sekali 3 jam itu mengantarkan seorang yang mulai melangkah mendekatiku. Aku tak berani menatap sipemilik kaki yang melangkah mendekatiku. Semakin dia mendekat, semakin kuat volume musik yang kudengarkan. Karena aku yakin _dia pasti datang_.

"…."

Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, cuma ekspresi marahnya yang terlihat olehku. Kedua alisnya bertaut melihatku tak jua menampilkan respon positif. _Karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa_.

"Hinata, kau dengar aku?"

Dengan paksa dilepaskannya headphone yang bertengger di telingaku.

"Tch, kuat sekali volumenya—"

"Selalu lagu yang sama ya,"

Dia melihat playlist musik yang tertera di handphoneku lalu membelai lembut rambut indigoku. _Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku wanita tegar_.

"Apa bagusnya lagu Christina Perri ini?"

"Inspirasiku— _Ne_, Sasuke kenapa kamu bisa di sini?"

"Mencarimu—"

Dia menatapku lalu mengelus lembut rambutku lagi. Aku tak tahu entah hanya aku yang merasa ada suatu getaran mengalir melalui belaiannya itu. Setiap belaiannya membuatku _sakit_.

_And please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you understand_

"Kalau kau punya masalah seharusnya ceritakan padaku, jangan menyendiri begini dan buat keluargamu khawatir."

"Hn— _Arigatou_ Sasuke,"

Kutepis lembut tangannya yang masih bertengger di kepalaku.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan membuat cerita lagi— setiap menyepi seperti ini kau selalu dapat ide untuk membuat cerita kan?"

"Haha—kamu jadi hapal kebiasaanku ya Sasuke. Padahal kita baru kenal dan itu pun karena Naruto,"

"Kamu aneh sih,"

Dia tersenyum. Hal itu jarang dan tidak pernah ditampakkannya pada orang lain kecuali pada Naruto dan _aku_. Karena kami punya kesamaan—

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

"Ayo jalan, kita harus ke halte bis berikutnya. Jika tetap menunggu di sini, perlu waktu 3 jam lagi baru kita bisa balik."

"Hn—"

Aku heran, setiap bersamanya malah aku yang ketularan 'Hn' nya. Banyak yang ingin aku katakan padanya, tapi semua terasa mengambang di udara. Seperti buih di lautan, sehingga aku tak bisa memilah apa yang akan kukatakan padanya terlebih dahulu.

Dia berjalan dengan tegap di depanku. Aku tak berani berjalan di sampingnya, karena kami punya jarak yang tak bisa kuperkecil.

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Matahari bewarna jingga. Berpadu padan dengan warna rambutnya yang gelap. Kudongakkan kepala mencari tanda matahari sedang menertawakanku karena aku tak bisa mengatakan —

_I love you_

_I love you Sasuke_—

"Hm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dia berbalik. Oh Tuhan, apa dia bisa mendengar hatiku? Tentu saja tidak ya, _how silly I am_.

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Aku berjalan tegap di sampingnya. _Karena aku wanita tegar_.

Aku berusaha tegar bukan karena aku pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaan ini. Aku hanya seorang wanita biasa yang bisa lemah karena perasaan cinta. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan ketika aku memutuskan terlihat lemah dihadapannya? Dia hanya akan merasa iba padaku dan kenangan indah ini tak akan ada dalam memoriku. Dia pasti menjauhiku.

Karena yang dicintainya bukan wanita di sampingnya ini. Tapi teman semasa kecil yang selalu tertawa dan menangis bersamanya, _Naruto_.

Kami punya kesamaan. Dahulu kami sama-sama menyukai Naruto. Sampai aku tahu dia juga—

Walau sekarang aku tak lagi menyukai laki-laki penuh semangat itu, tapi kami tetap punya kesamaan. Sama-sama memendam _cinta yang tak tersampaikan_.

**E N D (?)**

* * *

editannya mana? sama aja kok isinya dengan sebelumnya #_slapped by readers_

_gomme gomme_. yang diedit cuma author's note ini.. pas awal aku buat dan langsung publish, kaya nya ada salah memetik maksud dari fic setelah baca reviews. jadi mau meluruskan ya sayang ya ;)

1. Sasuke bukan gay kok sayang, cuma cinta ma Naruto. _its complicated feeling_, tapi dia ga bisa dan berani ngungkapin ke Naruto, takut Naruto menganggapnya aneh.

2. kesamaannya antara Sasuke ma Hinata ya itu, sama sama memendam cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Sasuke ma Naruto, Hinata ma Sasuke. bukan berarti Sasuke juga suka ma Hinata. _poor Hinata_

3. aku jadi berubah pikiran nih, cerita ini lanjut atau tamat sampai sini aja atau delete? o.O

4. Yang mau dibuatin sekuelnya hayoo coblos #slap# **review**.. berikan masukan, saran, dan kritikan ya sayang ya ;)

o iya, makasih yang udah review sebelumnya :) _out of my expectation_, ternyata banyak yang suka ya, hehe :)

_jaa minna san_


End file.
